This invention relates to Christmas tree stands and methods and apparatus for attaching Christmas trees to Christmas tree stands. There are many designs of Christmas tree stands currently on the market. Many Christmas tree stands include a basin which is adapted to be partially filled with water. The basin receives the lower portion of the trunk of the Christmas tree. Various devices have been provided to hold the Christmas tree in an upright position in the Christmas tree stand, such as elongated screws mounted in the stand which make contact with the trunk of the Christmas tree around its periphery. It is often difficult for the consumer to make adjustments to these holding devices, such as the aforementioned elongated screws, so as to hold the Christmas tree substantially vertical.